Another Chance
by Shiro shiro shiro
Summary: Ichigo and Ishida go through their relationship. Ichigo knows that there's a reason behind everything that's happening, and when he finds out, he is forced to break everything up.. or will he?


**Disclaimer**: I will never own bleach. Ever D:  
**Warnings:** AU, and my first ever bleach fic and an _actually_ finished one. Wow, it's a breakthrough. This one's intended to be sad, but I guess I fail again. Be warned of angst!Ichigo, hehehe.

---

"Uryuu, are you free for today? I was planning that we'd go to—"

"Sorry, Ichigo I'm very busy." He immediately cut him off in mid-sentence, overly focused on the dress which he was sewing at the moment.

But he tried again. Maybe he could change his mind.

"I was thinking of going to your favorite restaurant and have dinner there. I got us an exclusive reservation! You know, we rarely do these things anymore so I planned—"

"Like I said, I'm busy. I can't." His words shot a pang of pain right through him. Why did Uryuu suddenly felt so far and distant, he would endlessly question himself, and constantly get no answer.

"But—" He tried once more, but to no avail as the other man cut him off again before he could even start, and he found himself completely taken aback by the response of the other.

"You don't get it, do you? I don't have time for this shit!"

Then he found the answer to his problem, and as reality hit him, rage clouded his vision. He found himself not able to hold back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ishida! Here I am, trying to make up for everything that was lost because of your _work_, and you're telling me you can't go?! I rarely even do these things for you!"

"No one's asked for you to do this, Kurosaki." It pained to hear him say that. But he couldn't do anything about it. He's changed certainly. Could there be something that could bring back the old Uryuu, he asked himself.

". . . But I wanted you to be happy."

---

"Do you still love me, Uryuu?" He dared to question, not afraid of the answer that the other might give him. His heart was throbbing with sadness and rage. His emotions were soaring high, a single word could affect him completely. He was vulnerable. Fragile. He said to himself once, this relationship was _working_ at first, but something went wrong. Terribly wrong. And he just had to ask this question. To end it right here, right now.

"I_do,_ Ichigo."

_You don't . . ._

It certainly doubted him.

"It seems you don't care at all . . ."

"If you're stating this because of our earlier argument, don't bother continuing." The other said, eyes still fixed on the material he was sewing. See, he even gives more concern to his project than to me, he told himself bitterly.

". . . No, it's just that I've noticed these past weeks that you don't even bother _looking_ at me, and all you care about is your sewing since you started working for _Vogue. _I mean, I'm doing everything I can for this relationship, and it's just that it's not enough. There's not enough _mutual affection _from you, Uyuu! And it's breaking, this relationship is breaking . . . it won't last long. Fuck, _I_ won't last long."

"Ichigo, you _do_ know how much I love you, right?"

_I don't. . ._

"Nowadays, with all the shit I have to put up with you just so you notice me, no. All you think about is your sewing, getting your project done and thinking about nothing else. Fucking project, fucking project,_fucking project_!! Fucking sewing, fucking sewing, _fucking sewing_!! I doubt it that you still _care_ about this relationship. Fuck you."

"Ichigo, this is nonsense. I love you and you know that."

"I don't, anymore."

_I don't . . ._

"I-Ichigo . . . I . . ."

"_**Enough**_,_**Ishida**_! I've had enough of my suffering. Let's just end this and pretend we don't know each other, that we never made sweet-fucking-love with each other, and that we were never, ever, _in love _with each other. Forget everything that happened between us. And if you ever see me,_don't even fucking look at me_. It makes everything more difficult for me. Just . . . please . . ."

His voice trembled, and he fell down to his knees. Tears had threatened to fall and cascade down his cheeks, but he didn't let them. He held them back. He wouldn't show Ishida his pain and let his self-dignity break into pieces, along with the sanity he had left.

He knew from the beginning that a fucked-up relationship like this wouldn't last. He promised to himself that he wouldn't go deep, but he forgot. He forgot that what he loved was a _man_, a man who prioritized his work more than anything. All he did was feeling, feeling the love that the other gave him before. But now, all that love has faded away . . . all the memories shared would be buried . . . and no remains shall be left to discover.

A sneer emitted from the man withering in pain, a chuckle soon . . . then laughter . . . boisterous laughter . . . until the whole room echoed his bitter laugh of sorrow.

Did it have to end like this? When you love, and the relationship fails, did it really have to wound you so much that all you could think of is laughing because everything went wrong and you can't change what has been done?

_I don't . . ._

"Oh God, Ichigo." He could feel the other man kneel near him and pull him into an embrace, feel his warmth, hear the pounding of his heart and the shaky breaths he took in. But . . . why? What was the meaning of this? The pounding, and the uneasy breathing, _why?!_

Ichigo didn't know. All he did was feeling at that time. Feel the warmth of the other's body against his skin, feel the soft, thin lips against his forehead leave a trail of kisses going down to the bridge of his nose, going down, down, until lips met lips and share a soft, passionate kiss that Ichigo couldn't remember when they last shared.

He didn't care. He broke the kiss after a moment, the kiss that he wished they shared more, and returned to the embrace he surely missed and rested his head on his chest, squeezing the other man fully and closing his eyes in an attempt to feel him more, his warmth, his body, the body he once memorized but was now long forgotten.

The other man pulled away, looking at him with the smile he was fond of. This smile disappeared and was replaced with a sad look.

"I . . . I don't know how to explain myself, Ichigo . . ." He looked away bitterly, hiding his face that he was so ashamed of, "I was too selfish. I didn't think of how you would feel and focused too much on my work. Words wouldn't describe how sorry I am. I let you down so much . . . I'm a terrible partner. I don't deserve you and all the love you showered me with . . ."

He was beginning to understand, beginning to understand that Uryuu only made a mistake and he was willing to bring their lost relationship back, even if he doesn't say it out loud.

He turned to face him, a sad look on his face, "Ichigo . . ."

Ichigo placed a finger on his thin lips, to silence him, and smiled at him softly.

"Uryuu, are you willing to commit yourself?"

---

**A/N:**OMG, if you're actually reading this note, and actually _finished_reading the shit I put up, congratulations:D I'd love to hear your opinions, so please comment and tell me your thoughts about this. I would really appreciate it, and it would really, _really_help me a lot if ever my mood tells me to write another "sad" one-shot. I doubt this one was sad -.-

Oh, and you can give me a sermon about how love is _not_ like how I described it. I'm inexperienced. Really D:


End file.
